Tragedy and Love
by sableye
Summary: Jay arrives at Shortland Street. What happened that led him to being there?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tragedy and Love

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership or rights to the tv show.

Chapter One:

Auckland

(Driving up the highway on their honeymoon)

"This is terrific I love New Zealand." giggles Emily.

"Hiking in the mountains tomorrow is going to be fun too I've been waiting all year for this with the planning and the wedding preparations." smiles Emily leaning over to smother his cheeks with kisses.

Looking at his beautiful new wife Jay takes his eyes off the road for a moment.

"Watch out." screams Emily is the last thing Jay hears before colliding head on into another vehicle that's travelled on the wrong side of the corner.

A stolen car was been driven too fast coming in the opposite direction been pursued by police that's what led them to the scene very quickly to be able to organize an ambulance to take Jay and Emily to the hospital.

Five Days Later

Shortland Street Hospital

"Jay, Jay can you hear me."

Squinting at the bright lights Jay tries to force his eyes open with a lot of difficulty.

"Jay, come on buddy it's your bro, come on mate."

"Em." whispers Jay.

"What's that mate, doc he's coming around he's trying to say something."

More lights flash in his eyes as the doctor tries to check his pupil responses.

"Em." grunts Jay a bit louder.

"It's all going to be okay Jay." says Russell as Jay drifts back to sleep.

"Jay come back wake up." cries Russell.

"At least it's a good sign that Jay can wake up he'll be drifting in and out of consciousness for at least two days." says Nicole gently.

"Thanks nurse I was a bit worried there wasn't sure what was happening there." said Russell adding. "What am I going to tell him about Emily?"

"We won't rush things will let him recover a bit first we've got great staff to help tell him when the time is right." said Nicole.

Over the next few days Jay becomes more conscious and is able to visit Emily who is still in a coma.

"Em, Em c'mon you can fight this." cries Jay.

"Hi Jay how's our Emily going?" says Nicole concerned.

"Hi Nicole still aren't getting a response." frowns Jay.

"Have you tried reading to her has she got a favourite book she likes to read." said Nicole. "Even a magazine could be fine keep her up to date with what's happening."

"That's a good idea she was in the middle of reading Smilla's sense of snow." says Jay.

"There you go continue reading it to her it keeps a sense of normality in your life." said Nicole.

Later in the evening Jay feels a tap on the shoulder.

"C'mon Jay wake up let's take you back to your room Emily is settled but you need sleep too." whispers Lana.

"Do you think she'll come out of this?" frowns Jay.

"I just don't know right now you need to give her time." says Lana escorting Jay back to his room.

Next Day

Jay sitting outside Emily's room while the nurses see to Emily's medical checks when Lana sees Jay sitting outside she decides he needs a break.

"Hey Jay how's Emily going?" asks Lana.

"No change." says Jay sadly.

"Why don't you come with me to the cafeteria to have lunch." said Lana. "I bet you haven't eaten today."

"I can't I'm too worried." says Jay.

"You know you got to stay strong for Emily mate c'mon won't take no for an answer." smiles Lana.

Cafeteria

"Where were you from?" asks Lana.

"Australia." says Jay.

"Which city?" said Lana curious.

"Sydney where I own a sports collectables shop." said Jay.

Gabrielle approaches the table and Lana calls out "Hey Gabrielle why don't you come and sit with us, let me introduce you to Jay."

"Hi Jay." smiles Gabrielle.

"Hello." says Jay trying to smile back.

"Gabrielle is our CEO of neurology she's helping in Emily's case if you have any questions, she's the one to ask." smiles Lana.

"Thanks now where was I oh yeah I played sports when I was a kid." said Jay.

"What sport did you play?" said Gabrielle.

"Played football it was fun to play." says Jay.

"What position were you?" says Lana.

"I was a midfielder who was wanting to get first hands on the ball and had lots of skills." said Jay. "Was so close to making it in the big leagues."

"What happened?" said Gabrielle.

"I had a knee injury which really put me on the sidelines and ended my career when I was in year twelve." says Jay.

"Sorry to hear that." said Lana.

"That's alright I moved on now enough about me how about you?" said Jay.

"Played netball in high school but like the fashion more there is nothing more rewarding than an afternoon of shopping." says Lana.

They all laugh when Vinnie and Maxwell pass by their table.

Lana waves out to them saying "Guys want to introduce you to Jay."

"Hi Jay mate how's Emily going?" said Maxwell.

"Still not much progress I'm getting worried about her." said Jay.

"Give it time I'm sure she'll come back to you soon." says Maxwell.

"I hope so." said Jay.

"How's your shoulder?" said Vinnie.

"No probs you guys did a good job thanks guys." said Jay. "Thanks for looking after her guys I really appreciate it."

As Vinnie and Maxwell finish talking, Vinnie asks Maxwell "Does Jay know who's responsible for the car crash?"

"Not quite as we speak they're recuperating at this hospital so keep it under wraps." said Maxwell.

"I don't think there will be a good time for that kind of truth to come out." says Vinnie.

Next Day

Jay is in Emily's room hoping she wakes up soon when Chris comes into the room and tells him "Jay, Gabrielle needs to have a chat with you in her office."

"Can it wait?" asks Jay.

"No sorry mate we need to talk to you now." said Chris. "Is your brother around?"

"He had to head back to Australia for a couple of days to sort out some matters." says Jay.

"In that case it might help if one of the nurses is with you how about Nicole?" asks Chris.

"Ok I guess, what's this meeting about?" asks Jay.

"We just need to go over Emily's medical status." said Chris looking away not being able to look Jay in the eye.

"We'll see you at the office in about fifteen minutes ok mate." smiles Chris kindly.

"Ok." frowns Jay.

Gabrielle's Office

"Ok we're going to have to handle this conversation tactfully." says Chris.

"Of course I'll tell them the facts plain and simple." said Gabrielle.

"Unfortunately Gabrielle that can come across as cold and clinical so we must do this with great sensitivity." said Chris.

"He'll need to know the details of her condition." sighs Gabrielle.

"There'll be time for that later he'll need to digest the fact that he's about to lose his wife." says Chris. "I can foresee a traumatic response. I asked Nicole to be with us during this conversation so she can provide some emotional support."

"Hi Jay how's your shoulder recuperating, has the ball joint knitted well into the socket." says Gabrielle seriously.

"It's fine what's the meeting about is there something wrong with Emily?" said Jay concerned.

"You know I have run a series of tests in which I've been measuring her brain wave patterns and I've found no responses in the central cortex area and concluded that a lack of activity in important areas of her frontal lobe and have concluded that she is brain dead. Which leaves you with a difficult decision to turn off her life support." says Gabrielle bluntly.

The room drowns in silence as Jay tries to put words together as his head explodes with realization that his wife is about to die.

Tears flood from his eyes as he collapses into darkness.

"Jay, Jay." calls Nicole softly.

"Geez Gabrielle you could've really delivered that news a bit more subtly." growls Nicole. "He really was expecting her to come out of this and be okay."

"Ok that didn't go as well as I planned." frowns Chris. "Will get Jay back to his room and call Diane I think he's going to need counselling it's ok Jay no decisions today we just need you to be aware of the possibilities."


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy and Love:

Chapter Two

Shortland Street Hospital

Jay's Room

**Monday **

Late morning after the meeting

Jay is resting in his room being supported by Nicole.

Jay falls into a fitful sleep dreaming of Emily.

Jay is driving and looks across to his lovely new wife then the dream changes to the car crash.

"Where are you Emily, Emily." calls out Jay repeatedly.

"Blood." screams out Jay.

"The blood is everywhere, on my hands, my clothes, her face, no, no." screams Jay.

"Jay, Jay." calls Nicole

Nicole goes over to give him a comforting hug whispering "It's all right I'm here."

Comforting Jay, Nicole arranges for lunch to be brought in to the room so she and Jay could talk about the morning's meeting and the nightmares.

"How are you feeling Jay?" said Nicole gently.

Pausing for a minute Jay asks Nicole "Were they right is there no hope?"

"Do you want me to be really honest?" hesitates Nicole.

"Yes." demanded Jay.

"They have conducted extensive testing and be assured their going to do more but it's not looking really hopeful." says Nicole kindly adding. "You've been having lots of nightmares too, would you like something to help you sleep better."

"I guess." sniffs Jay.

**Tuesday**

Jay spends the day in Emily's Room trying to understand what's being asked of him.

**Wednesday**

Lunchtime in the Cafeteria

Nicole manages to drag Jay away from Emily's room for a brief lunch in the café.

Jay and Nicole are about to have lunch when Lana stops by their table.

"Hi Jay and Nicole." smiles Lana adding softly. "What's the progress with Emily's condition?"

"We had a meeting with Gabrielle and Chris on Monday." stated Jay worriedly.

"How did it turn out?" asks Lana.

"I'm afraid the meeting didn't turn out good as we hoped it would." said Nicole concerned.

"How?" frowns Lana.

"There was a lack of activity in important areas of her frontal lobe and the conclusion was that he might have to make a difficult decision about turning off her life support." says Nicole quietly.

"Oh dear, that's terrible." cries Lana. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jay."

"Want to sit down and have lunch with us?" offered Nicole.

"Sure I love to." says Lana rubbing Jay's shoulder affectionately.

"If there's anything I can do to help, you let me know." smiles Lana sitting next to Jay.

"Thanks Lana." murmured Jay.

"So when is Russell coming back?" adds Lana.

"Sometime Friday." answers Jay.

"Oh that's good you'll need your brother here to help with some big decisions you're facing." replied Nicole.

**Thursday Night**

Jay is tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Isn't this a lovely place Ems." smiles Jay looking at his beautiful wife.

Opening her mouth to reply a demonic squeal pierces through Jay's ears and he sees blood running down her face.

Bolting upright in bed screaming Jay gasps for breath.

"Jay, Jay wake up it's okay." reassured Maxwell as he comforts Jay.

"It's ok mate we're here it's just a nightmare."

**Friday Morning**

Shortland Street Hospital

Maxwell finds Nicole in the passage and asks her "can we have a talk for a minute?"

"Sure." nodded Nicole. "What is it about?"

"I'm concerned about Jay, he is still having nightmares and they are becoming more horrific." confides Maxwell.

"Yes I am very concerned too, we better let Russell know when he arrives." suggests Nicole. "I have placed Jay on stronger meds to help him sleep but there not stopping the nightmares."

"I think we should organize a meeting and bring Russell up to date, when he arrives from Australia." hints Maxwell.

"I'll notify Chris immediately." agreed Nicole.

**Friday Afternoon**

"Is Jay ready for the meeting, has his brother Russell arrived?" asks Chris outside his office.

"Yeah he's here, he's been with Jay for a couple of hours." answered Nicole.

"Oh good can you get them Nicole and we will start the meeting." ordered Chris.

The Nurse's Station

"Where's Nicole?" asks Maxwell.

"She's going to the meeting with Jay." informed Vinnie.

"That's right they're making the decision on whether to turn Emily's life support off I really don't see much choice, the tests reveal there's no brain activity at all." said Maxwell sadly.

"He sure has to make a hard decision." frowns Vinnie adding "He'll need our support."

**Saturday Morning**

Therapist Room

"Hi Jay what would you like to talk about?" asks Diane.

"When I close my eyes to go to sleep I been having nightmares lately which have me reliving the car crash." chokes Jay.

"You been through a traumatic experience unfortunately you may experience some nightmares for a while perhaps if we talk about the incident it may help relieve any feelings of guilt or responsibility."

"I do feel guilty." gulps Jay starting to cry.

"Why is that?" said Diane gently.

"I looked away, away for a slight, slight second to look at Emily." stutters Jay between sobs.

"From the report I've read Jay, I can see you had no time to respond with the other car appearing on your side of the road." says Diane calmly.

"But maybe I could have reacted more quickly if I wasn't looking at her." Jay gasps.

"It was dark Jay and apparently they had turned off their headlights to confuse the police. So you would not have really notice them until the last minute." confides Diane supportively.

"Bastards." cries Jay.

Diane lets Jay sit quietly for a few minutes to calm down.

"Wait until I find out who did it, there going to pay." snorts Jay.

"Jay this information will make you quite angry but hopeful it will help you release any feelings of guilt. Now we can work on the anger and unfairness of this situation in our next session. It will take time to work through all your emotions but we will get there. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Diane." stammers Jay.

Nurses Station

**Saturday Lunchtime**

"Coming back from counseling Jay goes to talk to Nicole at the nurse's station when he hears shouts coming from a room near the nurse's station.

"Excuse me for a minute, wait here Jay." blurted Nicole rushing towards the room, suddenly Hunter runs into the passage with Maxwell coming behind.

"It's ok Hunter settle down." calls Nicole patiently.

"It's not my fault I wasn't driving." yells Hunter.

"Shut up Hunter." warns Maxwell trying to drag him back into the room.

"What does he mean Nicole?" demands Jay appearing behind them.

"Jay go back to your room, this isn't the time." pleads Nicole.

"I want to talk to dad, the police say I could be charged with the murder if the girl in car we hit dies." shrieks Hunter.

"Shouldn't have said that, this is going to be a problem." sighs Maxwell to himself.

Putting two and two together Jay lunges at Hunter "you bastard."

"You destroyed my life why did you do it?" screams Jay at Hunter punching the air trying to knock him out.

"Jay, it's ok, let us deal with this." urges Vinnie trying to pull Jay away.

Jay struggles to free himself from Vinnie's grip "Let me go, I'm gonna kill you Hunter, you will pay for this if its the last thing I ever do." shouts Jay as Vinnie drags him away.

Gabrielle appears from the background "I knew this would happen, Hunter shouldn't be at the hospital." she lectures. "And just before anyone says anything let me just add, victim and the perpetrator shouldn't be that close in proximity it leads to chaos and I know we have a duty of care but at least put them on different floors people, the victim is traumatised enough as it is."

"Actually that's a very good idea Gabrielle." agrees Maxwell. "Will arrange that straight away."

"We may need to call Diane back to help Jay come to terms with what he's just discovered." points out Gabrielle.

Outside the Hospital

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Why are you looking after that creep, he's a murderer." chokes out Jay.

"I know it looks grim but you've got to remember we've got to look after everyone." says Vinnie reasoning. "Doesn't mean we have to like them or condone what they did Jay."

"I just think I'd like to be by myself if you don't mind." sneers Jay.

"Don't worry Jay we'll make sure you don't come across him again." calls out Vinnie as he leaves. Continuing, "I'll get Russell."

"There needs to be some justice." mumbles Jay angrily.

**Saturday Evening**

Emily's Room

Sitting beside Emily, Jay sighs to himself "what am I gonna do, Ems."

Holding her hands Jay rests his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Ems, I need you, please come back to me." whispers Jay.

Listening from the door Bella decides to try and help Jay get through this but tonight he needs to be with Emily.

"The coming days are going to be tough." frowns Bella to herself.

**Sunday**

Jay and Russell spend the day with Emily hoping the staff are wrong and there might be some sign of hope.

**Monday Morning**

Cafeteria

"I cannot believe why people are looking after that murderer." moans Jay.

"You got people on your side too." reasons Russell adding "Don't worry Jay we'll get him in the courts."

"Hi Jay, Hi Russell how are you going?" asks Lana.

"Hi Lana." says Jay sadly.

"Hi Lana want to join us?" smiles Russell.

"Ok I'll just go grab a coffee, be right back." beams Lana.

As Jay, Russell and Lana are sitting at the table Jay still argues "It's not fair what happened to Emily."

"I know you're going through a rough time but the authorities are doing all they can to prosecute the culprits. They have to make sure they get all the evidence and all the facts, we don't want it to be thrown out on technicality do we?" hints Lana.

"Yeah that's true, thanks Lana." nods Jay.

**During The Week**

More tests are conducted on Emily to ensure there is no doubt in anyone's mind on Emily's medical condition.

Jay continues counseling with Diane.

**A Week Later**

**Monday Afternoon**

Gabrielle's Office

"How are you finding therapy, is Diane been helpful Jay." asks Gabrielle. "If you don't feel comfortable with her we can find someone else."

"No, it's all okay we've been having some great conversations, bit hairy at times but we're getting there." responds Jay.

"I've done some more testing as you know Jay and unfortunately she's still unresponsive and there are no signs of activity and unfortunately we've discovered deterioration in her vital organs." confesses Gabrielle sadly.

"So she won't be able to support herself when life support is switched off." croaks Jay defeated.

Gabrielle places a gentle hand on Jay's shoulder and says "once life support gets turned off, Emily will pass away quickly but peacefully. I'm so sorry Jay."

Jay sits quietly and sobs.

"Come on Jay, let's go outside to the gardens." coaxes Russell.

Once outside Russell offers, "I'll go and get a couple of coffee's Jay, wait here."

Bella approaches Jay in the hospital garden and asks "do you want to talk?"

"I just want to be by myself right now." frowns Jay.

"You'll feel better if you talk and make your decision I think you should allow Emily to pass away sooner rather than later and move on with your life." pipes Bella.

"Three weeks ago I just got married, planning our future with my new wife and now you're telling me to get over it like she's nothing, what is your problem?" growls Jay.

"Jay I just think It'd be best if you made a decision so you can start a new life and perhaps meet someone else." pushes Bella.

"Oh my god." yells Jay standing up.

"You are unbelievable, just back off and mind your own business." spits Jay storming off.

Looking for Jay after the meeting, Lana comes across Jay and Bella having a heated discussion and sees Jay storm away.

She yells at Bella "what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was delivering home truths I just want him to make a decision and move on." blurts Bella.

"He's going to make a decision but he needs to come to terms with it you can not force your beliefs on other people when are you ever going to learn that." shouts Lana furiously.

**Five Days Later**

**Saturday Evening**

Emily's Room

Jay is sitting near the hospital bed holding Emily's hand as Gabrielle whispers "it's time."

Russell leans over bringing his arms around Jay's shoulder gently mumbling "we did all we could mate."


End file.
